


Forever Is a Long Way Down

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Longing, M/M, Masturbation, More Importantly Who Cares, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sibling Incest, Who the Fuck Knows When in the Storyline this Takes Place??, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gabriel and Lucifer share a moment, though the other doesn’t realize it





	Forever Is a Long Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Mutual Pining Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2

In a quiet town up in Norway, in the home he conjured for himself while he was living on Earth, Gabriel sighed as he took his cock in hand and imagined, not for the first time, Lucifer over him, pinning him to the luxurious bed beneath of him. Gabriel arched against the silk sheets, felt the furs kiss his skin as his hand dragged over his cock again and again, making sure that his hand stayed nice and wet so as not to cause painful friction. He imagined wings mimicking a red sunrise arching high and dominatingly above him, imagined long fingers fit for the harp pinning Gabriel’s wrists next to his head and kissing him voraciously as his cock drove into him over and over. He clenched around the plug within him and moaned out Lucifer’s name, wanting- no,  _ needing  _ his brother. Needing his brother in a way that humans would consider wrong, but he would consider oh so right. He wanted to know Lucifer intimately. Carnally. His every fantasy, passion during sex. He wanted to know what made his brother gasp and moan, what made him growl. He wanted to know  _ everything  _ about Lucifer, and to know him. Mind, body, and Grace. 

 

Down in Hell, in the Cage where he has been for the last several eons, Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief as the torture he has been enduring took a much needed break. Glancing down at his naked form, he couldn’t help but grasp his length and give it a few tugs. Closing his eyes, he imagined Gabriel riding him, clutching their hands and giving soft little whimpers as he did so. He was always slow, always patient to help soothe Lucifer. His head tilted back, the flames coating his skin and warming him as he imagined honey brown hair plastered to his forehead, soaked with sweat from the exertion of keeping it slow and sweet, whispering Lucifer’s name and begging him for more, please, he needs it Luci. He imagined wings the color of the sun’s rays filtered through clear ocean waves, golden and warm, wrapping around them, giving them privacy as he rocked faster, edging closer to release as Lucifer massaged his hips, coaxing him to find his release. He wanted to hold Gabriel, kiss him sweetly, give him everything he desired. To allow himself to be open so intimately and carnally, with the knowledge that everything would be open carnally and intimately to him. He wanted Gabriel and himself to become one, in mind, body and Grace. 

 

They were together, though they were very far apart, with Lucifer in the deepest parts of Hell and Gabriel topside in one of the coldest areas on Earth. Though they couldn’t see each other, their longing brought them together. They stroked their cocks in tandem, Lucifer hissing and Gabriel giving a soft breathy moan. Lucifer’s wrist twisted at the head upon every pass while Gabriel intermittently squeezed the base. Their vessels’ skins were flushed, their breathing was heavy. It was as if their pining for each other, along with the universe, helped bring them to this moment to share their desire for each other, though it could not be told, seen, or felt. 

Lucifer came first, with a shuddering cry of pleasure as he shook, his eyes aglow in a vivid orange. Gabriel’s name was on his lips, ancient and rough in Enochian before he slumped against the bars of his Cage. 

Gabriel wasn’t far behind, and he wailed as he managed, just barely, to keep control over his vessel as he painted himself in a similar fashion as his brother before falling still on the bed, trying to catch his breath. 

Grace sought out Grace, but due to barriers and warding, it didn’t reach their recipients, and they both sighed heavily, both in relaxation and a sort of dreadful sadness. They cleaned themselves up, Lucifer with a lazy wave of his hand and Gabriel actually getting out of his bed for a washrag and some water. 

And as they bedded down- for even though archangels don’t need to sleep, they were exhausted and it was nice- they wished they could have just one night with each other. 

And Gabriel swore, as he closed his eyes and went to rest, he heard the whisper of a prayer from the being whom he adored above all else. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
